


Bed Sharing (SFW version)

by Kagamichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, The SFW and original version of the bed sharing kink thing, The basketball idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to share a single bed.</p><p>[The original version without the porn for the 69 kink list prompts - which is very different, a complete different story actually...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sharing (SFW version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the NSFW version  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6380191

“Oi, Bakagami! Move!” Aomine’s boisterous voice echoed through the room, his eyes locked on the redhead already laid on his stomach on the single bed, face turned to the opposite direction from Aomine. The frown on his forehead only got more evident when Kagami didn’t move. “What are you? Five?” He stepped closer to the bed, trying to push Kagami to roll over and give some space.

Kagami then faced the other. He portrayed not only the same scold on his face as Aomine, but also that same fire from when he was challenged was there in his bright eyes.

“Not even in a thousand years I’m moving just because you forgot to bring a sleeping bag.” Kagami faced the other way again, “Go sleep on the floor; I’m sure you’ll be comfortable there.”

For a minute the room was silent, Aomine was still staring at Kagami, and his fists were in a tight grip. He snarled some insult under his breath and not considering any other options, Aomine threw himself on top of Kagami.

“So I’m staying here.” the only statement was quickly made by the Touou player, before Kagami was shouting obscenities, shoving and kicking Aomine to the side. Still trying not to fall from the bed, Aomine grabbed Kagami by his arm with one hand and caged his legs between his own as an attempt to stop another elbow or knee on his stomach.

Now with Kagami almost completely restrained, both were on their sides, too close for their liking and facing each other. Their ragged breaths coming in puffs of air didn’t prevent them from starting another endless list of insults and their struggling for trying to make the other fall from the bed. They were noisy, as usual, forgetting the fact that their host was only a door away from them. It only took a couple of minutes for Akashi to open the door, with Kuroko by his side.

“You better sleep already, both of you.”

The only sentence made the two of them stop immediately, and only when the door was closed, they started moving around to get comfortable. They resumed their position: backs against each other.

No words or other movements were made until early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> http://mochisurou.tumblr.com


End file.
